


Eccessivo affetto

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (XY Ver.) [5]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Non pensi di avergliene dati abbastanza di quei dolcetti?» esclamò «Perché non smetti di avere occhi che per lui e mi consideri un po'...?» soggiunse, affondando il mento nell'avambraccio per porgergli la testa. <br/>Eevee strusciò la testolina contro l'addome di Nero e sbadigliò vistosamente, al che il ragazzo prese a carezzarlo tra le orecchie. <br/>«Oh, hai bisogno delle coccole anche tu?» sfotté apertamente il suo compagno, sorridendo «Pensavo volessi riposarti».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccessivo affetto

**Author's Note:**

> La voce del Pokédex relativa a Sylveon è quella riportata nella versione Y.  
>  **Wordcount:** 1977 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Temperopoli, per la sua posizione sul mare, sembrava una città di vacanze ideale, anche se in realtà la città era composta di due parti e quelle principali - il Centro Pokémon e la palestra - si trovavano nell'entroterra e per arrivarci ci si doveva servire di una apposita funivia.   
«Ah... ci mancava solo questa...» bofonchiò Dante, addossandosi al sedile e guardando all'esterno: dalla cabina sospesa si poteva ammirare la vegetazione che cresceva rigogliosa e il cielo limpido. Sarebbe stato uno spettacolo ben gradito in altre circostanze, ma l'albino adesso non vedeva l'ora di arrivare al Centro Pokémon a riposarsi un po' in vista dell'incontro col capopalestra locale. Lungo il percorso per arrivare fino alla Temperopoli costiera aveva dovuto affrontare la spiacevole esperienza dell'andare per mare in groppa ad un pokémon che fosse in grado di imparare Surf e addirittura aveva dovuto cavalcare un Gogoat.   
«Perché non hanno messo un Centro Pokémon anche nell'altra metà di città...? Bah...» commentò reclinando la testa sul bordo superiore dello schienale.   
«Hai sempre di che lamentarti, Dante. Perché non ti godi il giro in funivia e ti rilassi?» intervenne Nero in tono del tutto casuale.   
Il più grande emise un verso stizzito e offeso insieme, voltandosi a guardare il ragazzo, che aveva deciso di sedersi nella fila dietro la sua.   
Lo trovò intento a rimpinzare di Pokébigne il suo Eevee, placidamente accoccolato sulle sue cosce.   
Una smorfia gli distorse la sottile linea delle labbra mentre veniva colto da una fitta di gelosia: era da quando aveva preso quello scricciolo sul percorso per Cromleburgo che non faceva altro che coccolarlo non appena gli si presentava l'occasione, finendo con l'ignorare  _lui_.   
«Non pensi di avergliene dati abbastanza di quei dolcetti?» esclamò «Perché non smetti di avere occhi che per lui e mi consideri un po'...?» soggiunse, affondando il mento nell'avambraccio per porgergli la testa.   
Eevee strusciò la testolina contro l'addome di Nero e sbadigliò vistosamente, al che il ragazzo prese a carezzarlo tra le orecchie.   
«Oh, hai bisogno delle coccole anche tu?» sfotté apertamente il suo compagno, sorridendo «Pensavo volessi riposarti».   
Dante digrignò i denti. Stava cominciando ad alterarsi.   
«Be', la tua bestiola vuole dormire! Lasciala tornare nella poké ball e pensa a me!» sbottò in tono stranamente imperioso «Non sono forse il tuo fidanzato?!» aggiunse.   
Nero arrossì nel sentirgli dire una cosa del genere in maniera tanto aperta: in genere non parlavano mai direttamente del loro tipo di rapporto.   
«Certo! Ma che c'entra adesso?! Sei un uomo, accidenti. Perché devi comportarti come una ragazzina?!» sbraitò per contro, mandando lampi d'ira dagli occhi.   
Ferito nell'orgoglio da quell'accusa Dante gli diede di nuovo le spalle ed intrecciò le braccia sul torace, ammutolendosi.   
«Oh!» sbuffò l'altro per contro, roteando gli occhi e tornando ad occuparsi del suo pokémon.   
Il resto del viaggio in funivia trascorse in silenzio. Solo i versi di gioia di Eevee interrompevano di quando in quando la quiete assoluta che regnava nella cabina.   
Quando arrivarono a destinazione, Dante si avviò per primo verso il Centro Pokémon ed il suo partner lo seguì a distanza trasportando tra le braccia Eevee, che adesso era bello sveglio e pimpante, come sottolineava col suo continuo muovere il musetto di qua e di là per studiare i dintorni.   
Al Centro Pokémon i due affidarono i rispettivi pokémon all'infermiera - ad eccezione di Eevee, per la  _gioia_  di Dante - dopodiché il più grande decise che era finalmente arrivata l'ora di rifocillarsi.   
L'area ristoro era stranamente deserta - era quasi l'una del pomeriggio - ma ai due ospiti non importava molto.   
Presero da mangiare e andarono a sedersi al primo tavolo che trovarono.   
Qui Dante riuscì finalmente a dedicarsi a qualcosa che lo distraesse un po' dalla gelosia che cresceva sempre di più dentro di lui, anche se non poi così tanto: Nero si era seduto proprio dinanzi a lui e piluccava il cibo offrendo qualche boccone al suo Eevee.   
Era una scena disgustosamente dolce. Dante non aveva mai pensato che Nero potesse avere un lato così...  _femminile_. Sembrava quasi una mamma iperprotettiva.   
Dante aveva appena finito il suo pranzo quando Eevee, emettendo un verso decisamente dolce e prolungato, cominciò a irradiare una gran luce.   
«C-cosa...?!» esclamò Nero, colto di sorpresa dall'improvvisa piega presa dalla situazione.   
Dante non si poteva dire altrettanto sorpreso: «Che cosa ti sembra?! Si sta evolvendo!».   
«M-ma io non gli ho dato nessuna pietra!» protestò il più giovane, confuso: lui sapeva che perché un Eevee si evolvesse occorressero delle specifiche pietre per stabilire il tipo.   
«Idiota! Ci sono anche altri modi di far evolvere un Eevee, e tra queste avevo sentito parlare del far crescere l'affetto in condizioni particolari...» rispose Dante.   
Nero lo guardò sgranando gli occhi: c'era un motivo se non gli aveva ancora dato una pietra per l'evoluzione. Non aveva ancora deciso in  _cosa_  farlo evolvere.   
«Perché non me l'hai detto prima?!» protestò irritato.   
« _Io_  dovevo dirtelo? Credevo lo sapessi già!» si difese l'altro.   
La luce cessò e i due sospesero la diatriba per osservare in cosa Eevee si era evoluto.   
Il primo commento che salì alla bocca di Dante fu un: «Oddio».   
Nero era rimasto semplicemente senza parole.   
Eevee era diventato più grosso ed il pelo marrone e lungo era diventato più corto e colorato di bianco, azzurro e rosa pastello. Le orecchie erano più lunghe e attorno a quella sinistra c'era un fiocchetto dal quale partivano lunghi nastri che gli svolazzavano attorno alle orecchie. C'era anche un fiocchetto intorno al collo ed altri nastri che stavolta si attorcigliavano al suo corpo.    
Gli occhi erano azzurri e grandi, colmi di affetto per il suo allenatore, che stava fissando.   
«Che cos'è?» chiese Nero, allungando una mano ad accarezzare il suo pokémon sulla testa.   
Dante estrasse prontamente il suo Pokédex da una tasca esterna della borsa posata ai suoi piedi e lo rivolse verso il pokémon accovacciato sul piano del tavolo.   
Sul display dell'apparecchio comparve l'immagine del pokémon con relative informazioni, tra le quali il nome e la descrizione.   
«È un Sylveon» rivelò Dante, interrompendosi un momento solo per emettere un grugnito simile ad una risata a stento repressa.   
«Che hai?» chiese sospettoso il più giovane, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.   
«È un tipo Folletto puro» rise l'altro « _Molto_  virile» soggiunse subito, facendo imporporare le guance di Nero.   
«Ah-ah, che divertente» ribatté quest'ultimo «Ti ricordo che io non volevo farlo evolvere così!».   
L'espressione ilare di Dante si spense piano piano mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano leggendo la descrizione del pokémon:  _"Se si affeziona particolarmente al suo Allenatore, lo accompagna circondandogli amorevolmente il braccio con le sue antenne a forma di fiocchetto"_.   
Fu soprattutto quel "amorevolemente" a fargli scomparire completamente dalla faccia il sorriso.   
I suoi occhi corsero subito al braccio del suo fidanzato, attorno al quale i nastrini stavano già cominciando ad attorcigliarsi mentre Sylveon emetteva versi gioiosi nel farsi carezzare.   
Quella era la proverbiale goccia che fece traboccare il vaso: Dante si alzò in piedi di scatto sbattendo la mano libera sul piano del tavolo. I vassoi del pranzo tremarono all'impatto e Nero sobbalzò colto alla sprovvista.   
«Eh, no non te lo puoi prendere te!» ringhiò indicando con rabbia Sylveon «Io sono arrivato prima, lui è mio!».   
Nero lo guardò allibito: a quanto pareva stava parlando con il suo pokémon. Non sembrava essere esattamente in sé.   
«Dante ma che ti prende?» domandò.   
«Voglio quel coso rosa peloso fuori dai piedi, chiaro?! Non può prendere il mio posto!» sbraitò.   
Per fortuna erano soli, altrimenti Nero si sarebbe seppellito per la vergogna.   
«Ma sei imbecille?!» ribatté a tono il minore «È un pokémon, mica una persona!».   
«Ah, siete qui».   
L'infermiera cui avevano affidato i loro pokémon per le cure li raggiunse al loro tavolo trasportando su un carrellino le loro poké ball.   
«Eccovi i vostri po...»   
«Bene».   
Dante prese una scuro ball dal terzetto di sfere più vicine a lui, riconoscendola come sua.   
«Voglio sfidare il tuo Sylveon» dichiarò «E utilizzerò solo lei» disse, mostrando la ball appena presa.   
Nero rimase a guardarlo allibito ma il suo Sylveon sembrò capire cosa aveva appena detto, perché sciolse le antenne che aveva avvolto attorno all'avambraccio di Nero e balzò giù dal tavolo con un salto agile e grazioso.   
Rimase a terra guardando nella direzione di Dante, evidentemente in attesa che gli mostrasse la strada.   
L'uomo non perse tempo e si avviò verso la porta della sala, piantando in asso entrambi i due spettatori.   
«Che cosa è successo?» chiese l'infermiera perplessa.   
«Non ne ho proprio idea...» rispose Nero, non riuscendo a capire che cosa diavolo avesse fatto tanto arrabbiare Dante. Non gli piaceva che lo coccolasse, era evidente, però uno scatto d'ira simile non era per niente da lui.   
Con la coda dell'occhio notò che andandosene il suo compagno aveva lasciato lì tutta la sua roba: la borsa con gli strumenti, gli altri suoi pokémon e soprattutto...   
 _«Vediamo cos'è che l'ha fatto uscire così dai gangheri...»_  borbottò tra sé Nero allungandosi a prendere il Pokédex che il suo fidanzato aveva lasciato acceso sul tavolo, aperto alla pagina riguardante Sylveon.   
Lesse la descrizione e subito realizzò a quale conclusione fosse arrivato Dante in virtù dei suoi precedenti in quella storia.   
«No, ma... cazzo!» esclamò sbattendosi una mano sulla fronte.   
L'infermiera sobbalzò all'udire l'imprecazione.   
«Si può essere così idioti?!» continuò a lamentarsi Nero.   
«Come?» fece la donna, perplessa e confusa.   
Il ragazzo chiuse il Pokédex con un gesto secco e se lo infilò in una tasca dei jeans. Frettolosamente si chinò sotto il tavolo e afferrò entrambe le borse, caricandosele su una sola spalla; con l'altra mano si infilò le proprie poké ball negli spazi appositi sulla cintura e prese le rimanenti di Dante, avviandosi correndo verso la porta.   
«Grazie per averle riportate!» esclamò il ragazzo accennando alle ball che teneva in mano un momento prima di uscire.   
Di certo quei due erano usciti fuori per scontrarsi. Dante poteva essere stupido, ma non così tanto da far scontrare due pokémon in un Centro Pokémon.   
Arrivando alla sala ristorante aveva visto una portafinestra che dava su un cortiletto probabilmente situato sul retro.   
Ripercorse a ritroso la via verso la sala principale ed imboccò l'uscita sul giardino.   
Come aveva supposto, Dante e Sylveon erano lì.   
«Non puoi scontrarti col mio Sylveon per quello che hai letto sul Pokédex, razza di idiota!» esclamò Nero.   
«Tu non ti intromettere! È una questione tra me e lui!» replicò pieno di fervore Dante un attimo prima di lanciare la sua scuro ball verso il campo chiamando: «Rebellion!».   
Ne uscì un esemplare di Honedge che una volta fuori - per mezzo del suo drappo azzurro simile ad una mano che pendeva dall'impugnatura - rimosse il fodero che copriva la porzione del suo corpo a forma di elsa.   
Nero non gliel'aveva mai visto usare prima di allora; anzi, non sapeva neanche che lo avesse.   
 _«Dovrò chiedergli perché lo chiama Rebellion...»_  prese mentalmente appunti Nero.   
Sylveon era in posizione offensiva e stava aspettando il momento in cui la lotta poteva avere ufficialmente inizio. Stanco di aspettare, improvvisamente scattò in avanti, verso la spada.   
Posò il musetto sulla lama e dal contatto comparve un cuoricino rosa nell'aria.   
«Che...?» fece Dante.   
«È Assorbibacio» disse Nero, stupito: non aveva insegnato quella mossa a Eevee. Sapeva bene quali fossero le sue mosse. Doveva averla appresa per forza con l'evoluzione.   
Il più grande digrignò i denti per la rabbia: era più veloce della sua Rebellion e se ne stava approfittando, però lui era avvantaggiato.   
Trasformando la smorfia in un sorriso, esclamò: «Usa Cannonflash!».   
Honedge caricò il colpo e sparò un fascio di luce grigia contro Sylveon, che si accasciò a terra emettendo uno stridulo verso di sofferenza.   
«Sylveon!» chiamò Nero.   
La bestiola cercò di rimettersi in piedi ma non ci riuscì. Una volta K.O., Nero gli si accostò inginocchiandosi al suo fianco.   
«Oh... Dante!» gridò, girandosi verso di lui con sguardo spiritato.   
Fece rientrare nella poké ball Sylveon prima di alzarsi e andare ad affrontare il suo compagno.   
«Sei un cretino!» l'aggredì spintonandolo «Ti sembra il modo di risolvere i tuoi stupidi problemi di gelosia?!».   
«Sì! Non mi avresti prestato attenzione altrimenti!» sbottò Dante per contro.   
«Razza di-di... idiota!».   
Nero lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia e lo attirò a sé, baciandolo.   
Diversi mugolii si levarono dalla gola di Dante mentre approfondiva il contatto sempre più.   
Alla fine Nero spezzò il bacio e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.   
«Sei mio e di nessun altro...» sussurrò il più grande, fissando l'altro da vicino.   
«Lo so...» confermò il più giovane «Ora, siccome hai voluto fare il gradasso con il mio Sylveon, ti occupi tu di curarlo, chiaro? Lo porterai dall'infermiera e poi lo coccolerai» gli disse Nero, mettendogli in mano la ball.   
«Cosa?! Scordatelo!».   
«Allora ci penserò io a coccolarlo... sono sicuro che gli piacerà...».   
Nero sorrise e porse la mano per farsi restituire la ball.   
La gelosia tornò potente a farsi sentire nell'animo di Dante, il quale strinse la presa sull'oggetto mandando uno sbuffo stizzito.   
«Ci penso io a lui» disse, avviandosi verso la porta.   
Non era come Nero: non si sarebbe fatto intenerire e gli avrebbe prestato solo le cure indispensabili affinché tornasse dal suo allenatore in salute. Niente moine né smancerie di nessun tipo.   
Nero sorrise compiaciuto: sarebbe riuscito a farli convivere pacificamente. Doveva solo ideare la strategia giusta.


End file.
